The disclosure relates to Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technology, particularly to a method and device for selecting a positioning access point (AP).
A terminal may move freely in a WLAN and may be positioned on different occasions. For example, a patient may be positioned in medical examination, a target customer may be positioned in a shopping mall, and the storage location of goods may be positioned in intelligent warehousing. WLAN positioning may be applied in some areas outside the covering of the satellite navigation system such as Global Positioning System (GPS) and the Beidou navigation system, and provide support in many application fields.